The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nepeta, given the name, ‘Purple Haze’. Nepeta is in the family Lamiaceae. This plant originated from a planned breeding cross between Nepeta tuberosa, as the seed parent, and Nepeta govaniana, as the pollen parent. This cultivar was selected for its low growing habit, long flowering time, long, dense, purple blue inflorescences, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border in full sun. There are no similar cultivars on the market.
Compared to the seed parent, Nepeta tuberosa, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has much longer bloom time, longer inflorescences, more stems from the crown, and a more spreading habit.
Compared to the pollen parent, Nepeta govaniana, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is spreading rather than upright and has violet flowers rather than white.
Nepeta ‘Purple Haze’ is uniquely distinguished by:                1. very long inflorescences with densely packed violet flowers,        2. decumbent, well branched habit,        3. extremely long bloom time,        4. clean-looking, grey green, pubescent foliage, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.